The advent of the internet has facilitated different ways for companies to measure their performance as well as the reach of their brands or experience. For example, a consumer may use a search engine to find a location, see how it has been rated, and compare these ratings or the location to whatever people in their social spheres do. Companies can run analytics to measure how they are performing in the market and tweak their messaging accordingly. Consumers can make more informed decisions as to how and where they want to spend their time.
As a company's reach grows exponentially, so too does the need to capture each consumer's information. Customer resource management provides a small piece for companies to maintain contact with a consumer after they visit their location, when they make a purchase, or when they sign up to be part of continued contact, such as a mailing list. However, there exists a need to capture a consumer's information at an establishment that streamlines the process while creating a social aspect for other consumers.
Further, community support and sharing have now become an essential part of reaching, acquiring, and keeping new customers. Social media has become prolific and a desire to share experiences with a community has become the norm. Currently, the majority of ways to share an experience occur on popular social media platforms.